Wings Of Time
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: This is our sidestory of Boy Meets Girls and Past, Present, and Uncertainty. It is a Gundam wing\Dbz crossover.
1. Prologue

  
  
*disclaimer- we do not own dbz, Gundam Wing. All rights belong to sunrise and Dbz belongs to Toei. Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. The Fanfic Past, Present, and Uncertainty belong to Julian Soulard. This fanfic is a SideStory for his fanfic. OK now on to the fanfic!   
  
  
  
  
Wings Of Time  
Prologue:   
  
It was a sunny day but at Capsule Corp. a certain Bulma Briefs wasn't out to enjoy it.  
  
"Trunks," she said aloud to no one but herself. "Why did I let you leave me here alone again."  
  
It had been about a month since Trunks left to go save a world whose only defenders used mini-skirts to fight evil. What makes it worse is that Trunks has been there before without telling her!   
  
Even though she was disappointed with him she couldn't help feeling proud of him just like when he saved a world from the androids that once plagued this world. But now she was getting worried.  
  
For the past month she had contacted Trunks practically everyday with her nifty cross-dimensional communicator. But recently no one has answered and she was getting worried.   
  
"If only I could go there to help!" she cried aloud in frustration.   
  
Suddenly it occurred to her that she COULD go there to help. All she had to do was build a cross-dimensional machine! All of a sudden an U.S.A flag appeared behind her while she had the determined look on her face she had when she was younger.  
  
"Trunks!" she cried, "Mommy's coming to get you!"  



	2. Arrival

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*disclaimer- we do not own dbz, Gundam Wing. All rights belong to sunrise and Dbz belongs to Toei. Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. The Fanfic Past, Present, and Uncertainty belong to Julian Soulard. This fanfic is a Sidestory for his fanfic. This takes place after the first season of season 1 of Past, Present, and Uncertainty. You can read Past, Present, and Uncertainty at http://lavender.fortunecity.com/flamingos/122/ppu-pag.html  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wings Of Time  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
The year is A.C. 196. It has been 6 months since the war between The Earth Sphere United Nation and The White Fang. Since then there have been few retaliations. The retaliations were stopped by the preventers, an organization formed by Earth Sphere United Nation which was created to prevent any signs of another war.   
  
"All quiet in this secton" reported Lucreicia Noin.  
  
There had been a group of colonists trying to reform The White Fang and she had to check if there was anymore signs of trouble left in the area. She was there also for a special reason. Vice-foreign minister Dorelin was going to take this route back to the colonies to have a conference about her terra fomation project.  
  
  
"Good, stay in position because we can't take any chances with this" Sally Po replied back, "We can't afford to let any trouble happen to Vice-foreign minister Dorelin.   
  
Noin smiled to herself, "Like getting captured for instance?"  
  
"That girl has a thing for getting captured doesn't she? Sally said with a laugh "But I don't think Heero would let that happen again."  
  
Suddenly a civilian shuttle was flying toward Noin's direction. Inside Vice-foreign minister Dorelin was staring into empty space. She had been worn out from traveling place to place but she knew she had to continue to keep the peace, but something was not right. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this, something in her gut was saying something wrong was going to happen, again.  
  
*********  
"EUREKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Bulma. She had done it. She had finally made the device that will take her to Trunks. She went outside to open it, so none of her belongings will get sucked into the portal by accident.   
  
"Ok, here goes nothing..." she said as she pressed the switch on the device. A blue portal appeared infront of her. As she walked towards the portal, a bright flash of light knocked her back.  
  
*********  
  
"What's that?" asked Duo, who was in the Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom at the time.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Trowa, who was the closest to the blue sphere. "We should avoid it. It can be anything."  
  
The parade of mobile suits, along with the shuttles, bagan to vibrate furiously.   
  
"Somethings happening..." said Quatre. "I can't move Sandrock!"  
  
The sphere began to grow and was beginning to suck in the group. No matter how hard they tried, their vrenier engines were useless against the sphere's emense gravitational pull. They slowly began to enter the sphere, wondering if this is the end of them.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Hey! This is Omega Epyon, one of the members of Team Omega! If you don't know already, we are a fanfic team who are trying to bring you, the readers,  
the best fanfics you've ever read. We were just formed, but are very good writers(although we are in high school :-P). We will accept all of your comments,  
good or bad, just try to say where we need improvement. If you wanna join Team Omega, here are a few rules: 1) You must be a commited writer, no slacking off   
or half-@$$ jobs, 2) Your name MUST include Omega 3) You can't be Alberto, amd 4) You must write at least one(1) story to officially be on the main team.  
  
Sorry that this chapter's kinda short. I wrote this late at night(10:00 pm on a school night). The next chapters WILL be much longer, and better written.  
If you don't know, this story takes plac BEFORE Endless Waltz, and AFTER Trunks returned to his time and destroyed Androids 17, 18, and Cell. Also, we suggest  
you read "Boys Meets Girls" and "Past, Present, And Uncertainty" in that order to understand why Trunks isn't there, and some other things. Well, see ya's L8R!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
